


Kvetch

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [379]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony gets shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/15/2000 for the word [kvetch](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/15/kvetch).
> 
> kvetch  
> To complain habitually.  
> A complaint.  
> A habitual complainer.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #094 Shot.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Kvetch

Tony hadn’t even been the one who had been aimed at, but this guy was a really poor shot and Tony had been hit in the side by the ricochet. However, Gibbs had still forced him to go to the hospital and Ziva had ended up going with him as she’d been the one attempting to staunch the bleeding when the paramedics arrived.

Now, Tony laid in his hospital bed and kvetched about how much pain he was in and how he wanted to go home. Tony was well known for complaining of injuries when they weren’t serious. Ziva glared at him and thought uncharitable thoughts about how childish he was and how she wished she was anywhere else, but she’d promised Gibbs she wouldn’t leave until Tony was released or Gibbs had relieved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
